Five Minute Soap Opera
by XxChain Of MemoriesxX
Summary: A little skit of a soap opera, in a comical style I hope.


**Five Minute Soap Opera**

**A/N:** Bored out of mind, I decided to write something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents

**Warnings:** Crack like ficcy. An attempt at retarded soap opera.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the bed laid the numb body belonging to our protagonist Timmy Turner. He's the one who harbored a secret that anyone could use to jeopardize the life of his friends and the fairies. The antagonists keep showing themselves in their failed attempts with torture afflicting pain and sorrow which successfully landed him in the hospital. The pale skinned pink hatted boy had no movement. His parents Mom and Dad came today like they did every other day to visit their son in his time of need.

Dad shouted in the room filled with other patients, "Who shot J.R.? I want to know who shot J.R.!" Mom corrected him as she whispered his lines to him.

Timmy's dad cleared his throat, making a second attempt to speak up, "I want to know who put my son in the hospital!"

The parents of Timmy Turner stopped their crying as they heard the heavy footsteps belonging to the doctor. The doctor appeared to be directing his glares at the parents. For a few minutes he studied the documentations on the boy's condition. A spotlight shined on the doctor as a DJ played "Dun Dun Dun" in the background. The doctor revealed himself as Mr. Crackpot...I mean Mr. Crocker.

Dad screamed like a little girl and fainted at the sight of the horrendous looking man with a hunched back. The dragging of the feet came closer as he started to breathe heavily.

The man breathed heavily on Timmy, "Timmy...I am your ...teacher!!"

Dun Dun Dun

Timmy's dad dizzily found himself back on his legs.

"What is that thou wants with thy son?" Timmy's father said in a Shakespeare like tone.

"I'm the doctor...Back to important matters...Tell me your secret Turner!!!" Mr. Crockpot said as he shaked the boy's body.

The two fairies that spent their lives living in Timmy's fish bowl bared witness to the horror unfolding in front of their eyes. The butt of Crocker visible to the two of them from the slightly opened closet's door. Wanda twitched at the sight of such a thing, on the other hand Cosmo curiously stared at the man. The pink-haired faired smacked Cosmo across his head. The loud thump arised Crocker's attention. The man became excited at the thought of fairies.

"Fairies! Mwuahahaha!!" the man laughed in diabolical way.

The man shifted his eyes to the closet door, the suspense boiling as the man almost touched the doorknob. Cosmo instead took the first step and widened the door open.

"Where's he? Where is he!!!??? Tell me!!" Cosmo started crying out loudly.

Cosmo filled with tears threw shoes at Mr. Crocker's head. The man fainted from the smell of the shoe but not from the hit. The shoe must've smelled as horrid as the socks that were used in the lemonade. Timmy opened his eyes at the sight of Cosmo throwing shoes. Cosmo stopped throwing the shoes as he started searching for Phillip.

"Cosmo! Shut up!! I'm dying here!!" Timmy blurted out at the fairy.

"Wahhhh!!! Where's Phillip? What will I do without him? Oh Phillip!! Noooooooooo!!!!!!!" Cosmo dramatically whaled on. The acting done by him was worthy of a supporting actor award.

"Cosmo!!! How am I supposed to die if you're...!!!!!" Timmy screamed at Cosmo and rolled his eyes.

"Cosmo, why do you want to find that coin so much?" Wanda inquired an answer out of curiousity.

Cosmo scratched his head and nervously answered, "Because...I love you Wanda..."

Timmy opened his big mouth, "I smell an affair!!!"

The music played by the DJ in one of the corners let out another "Dun Dun Dun." The tension grew between the trio. Each person in the room holding a secret. All awaiting the other to confess as death glares were given off to one another.

"I trusted you...and you betrayed me...!! I'm going to kill you!!" Wanda angrily warned Cosmo ahead of time.

Cosmo attempted to defend himself, "It's not what you think, Wanda..."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Please read and review. Tell me if you like it or not, or if it was good or bad.


End file.
